eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2002
West Coast narrowly missed out on progressing to the semi-finals of the Wizard Home Loans Cup, with group winner Richmond going on to lose the decider to Port Adelaide. The Eagles' loss to Richmond was their only defeat in five pre-season contests. Rules Teams were split into four groups of four, with each side playing the others in their group before the top teams from each group met in the semi-finals. Week 1 Sat, 16 February 2002 (3.10pm EDT) Carlton v West Coast Princes Park Attendance: tbc Goals: ' '''Best: ' '''Injuries: '''Humm (concussion) West Coast gave new coach John Worsfold a first-up win against an under-strength Carlton side. Named squad: Gardiner, Judd, Kerr, Fletcher, Taylor, Cousins, Braun, McIntosh, Wooden, Chambers, Jones, Cox, Merenda, Collica, Jakovich, Sampi, Hansen, Pe.Matera, Munro, Green, Read, Haynes, Wilson, Humm, Wirrpanda, Lynch, Carroll, Tuckey. Carlton: Livingston, Pickering, Mansfield, Smith, Lappin, Davies, Gallagher, Cranage, Camporeale, Murphy, Merrington, Eccles, Bradley, Manton, Allan, Fevola, O’Keefe, Hulme, Prendergast, Beaumont, Fletcher, Thornton, Wiggins, Sporn, Hotton, Plunkett, Franchina, Bray. Week 2 '''West Coast v Richmond Fri, 22 February 2002 (6.45pm WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 17,646 Goals: ' '''Best: ' 'Injuries: ' West Coast dropped to eventual grand finalists Richmond after a third-term onslaught lifted the Tigers to a 25 point win. Named squad: Gardiner, Judd, Kerr, Fletcher, Taylor, Cousins, Braun, McIntosh, Wooden, Chambers, Jones, Cox, Merenda, Collica, Jakovich, Sampi, Hansen, Pe.Matera, Munro, Green, Read, Haynes, Hunter, Wilson, Wirrpanda, Lynch, Carroll, Tuckey. Week 3 '''West Coast v Geelong Fri, 1 March 2002 (6.45pm WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 13,048 Goals: '''Wilson 3, Tuckey, Williams, Wirrpanda 2, Chambers, Fletcher, Kerr, Merenda, Sampi '''Best: '''Wirrpanda, Kerr, Gardiner, Wilson, Fletcher, McIntosh '''Injuries: '''Cox (concussion) West Coast defeated the Cats by 14 points with a six-goal last term, but fell short of qualifying for the semi finals, with Richmond's win over Carlton in Melbourne keeping the Eagles out of top spot. Named squad: Gardiner, Judd, Kerr, Fletcher, Taylor, Cousins, Braun, McIntosh, Wooden, Chambers, Jones, Cox, Merenda, Collica, Glass, Jakovich, Sampi, Hansen, Pe.Matera, Munro, Green, Haynes, Hunter, Wilson, Humm, Wirrpanda, Lynch, Tuckey. Week 4 Essendon v '''West Coast Sat, 9 March 2002 Princes Park Attendance: 1,000 (approx) Goals: 'Embley, Haynes, Sampi, Wilson 2 '''Best: '''Cousins, Humm, Embley '''Injuries: ' West Coast defeated the Bombers in front of a small crowd at Princes Park. Named squad: Judd, Taylor, Cousins, Braun, Harding, Wooden, Chambers, Jones, Glass, Sierakowski, Gaspar, Sampi, Hansen, Munro, Embley, Ph.Matera, Green, Williams, Haynes, Hunter, Wilson, Humm, Lynch, Carroll, Tuckey Week 5 '''West Coast v North Melbourne Sat, 16 March 2002 Subiaco Oval Attendance: '''Goals: '''Cousins 4, Embley, Merenda 3 '''Best: '''McIntosh, Kerr, Merenda '''Injuries: '''Tuckey (knee) '''Reports: '''McIntosh for engaging in rough play against A.Simpson, Fletcher for striking B.Harvey West Coast finished a strong pre-season campaign by thrashing an undermanned Kangaroos side. Named squad: Gardiner, Judd, Kerr, Banfield, Fletcher, Taylor, Cousins, Braun, McIntosh, Chambers, Jones, Cox, Merenda, Collica, Glass, Jakovich, Sampi, Pe.Matera, Embley, Ph.Matera, Green, Williams, Haynes, Wilson, Humm, Wirrpanda, Carroll, Tuckey Kangaroos: Rawlings, McCartney, Grant, Simpson, McLaren, Sinclair, Archer, Smith, Harris, Porter, Petrie, Jones, Burton, Clayton, Crowe, Bourke, Rocca, Lange, Pickett, Harvey, Robbins, King, Makepeace, Watt, Baird, Harding, Motlop, Cochrane Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2002_Wizard_Home_Loans_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries